ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotaru (Mortal Kombat)
How Hotaru joined the Tourney The name is Japanese for "firefly." This is reflected in his outfit which has the appearance of an insect's exoskeleton. He even has red flags attached to the back of his armor, representing the wings of a firefly. His special attacks evoke a firefly's glow and power of flight. Hotaru is a general from the realm of Seido, the Realm of Order, and devotes himself to preserving law and order at any cost. So much so that he could be described as a zealot. Hotaru is more of a lawful-type of neutral because (equivalent to Havik, who spreads discord and chaos) he preserves law and order and harshly punishes those who dare break it, but he is not above preserving it to a higher authority (such as the Dragon King Onaga). Hotaru on patrol of Outworld spotted a viking named Garros searching for his wife, Agnes. Thinking him to be stealing from Onaga, Hotaru orders Garros's arrest. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Hotaru holds his naginata up while his left hand is pointed outward. After the announcer calls his name Hotaru swings his naginata four times, then flashes lava out of his hands as the camera zooms saying "There is an order to the universe — laws that all of nature must obey." Special Moves Lava Burst (Neutral) Hotaru throws a magma ball to the ground, ascending the opponent into the air, leaving them open for an attack. Grasshopper (Side) Hotaru jumps in the air and repeatedly kicks the opponent sideways. Magma Slash (Up) Hotaru empowers his naginata with magma and jumps into the air slashing with three hits. fury Punch and Escape (Down) Hotaru dashes forward with a straight punch with a streak of magma trailing from his feet, then slides back to his original position. Body Slam (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Hotaru takes his opponent's leg and begins slamming his opponent around, causing blood and guts to spill out. A third time, he slides the opponent's body and slams them, causing their entire body to explode. Orderly Execution (Final Smash) Hotaru does a criss-cross slash with his naginata. If he hits, he does a set of thirteen slashes, then impales him/her, then charges magma in his right hand and burns him/her alive with a Stamina Ko cry and a life taken from the stock. Victory Animations #Hotaru steps forth with a punch, then steps again and lowers his hands saying "Order must be maintained at all times." #Hotaru thrusts his naginata two times, then spin slashes it and says "You are under arrest, for disobeying Seidan Guard regulations!" #Hotaru pushes his hands, then raises his right hand and lightly crouches with his naginata in his right hand saying "Your trial awaits." On-Screen Appearance Hotaru is carried to his point by Seidan Guards via carried palanquin, then gets up and says "If you break the law, you must die!" Trivia *Hotaru's rival is an honorable Norwegian viking searching for his wife Agnes, Garros. *Hotaru shares his English voice actor with Firefly, Richard Miller, Itachi Uchiha, the Nameless Shura, Zelgadiss Graywords, Michael O'Halloran, Remy, Bruce Irvin, Will Turner, Shizuo Heiwajima, Sieghart, Legolas, Alucard, Jotaro Kujo, Gustav of the Vincent Bari and Gustav duo, Warsman, the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Narciso Anasui, Albert of the Laila and Albert duo and Testament. *Hotaru shares his Arabic voice actor with Ethan. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes